Generally, a cooking appliance may be a household appliance that is used to cook food using electricity or other kinds of energy (e.g. gas)
Among these cooking appliances, a cooking appliance that uses gas as a heat source includes a gas range, a gas oven, or a gas oven range, and a cooking appliance that uses electricity as a heat source includes an induction range or a microwave oven. In addition, there is a cooking appliance in which an induction range using electricity and a gas oven using gas are combined with each other.
In particular, in the case of a gas oven range, a gas range may be located at the top to form a first cooking unit, and a gas oven may be located below the gas range to form a second cooking unit.